bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimoto Miharu
Akimoto Miharu is a and the 3rd Seat and the former 5th Seat of the 6th Division. Her Captain is Haruka Mewokuramasu. Appearance Akimoto appears as a young woman in her early 20's who is of average height, she has a fairly pain skin complexion and bright green eyes, during Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's attack on the Seireitei, Akimoto's hair was long, reaching down to her back in length, however, she currently wears her hair at shoulder length like she did in the past. She has soft facial features, having a small nose and a rounded jaw, along with slightly angled eyes. 10 years before the events of the Bleach: Dark and Light, Akimoto was substantially younger looking, looking more like she was in her mid-teens, she was physically shorter and she wore her hair at shoulder length. Her attire at this time was a plain kimono that many of the Rukongai citizens wore, during her time at the Shinō Academy she wore a short sleeve variant of the standard uniform and she grew her hair out. She currently wears a standard Shinigami uniform, however she tends to roll her sleeves up occasionally. Akimoto wears the standard Shinigami uniform of a Shihakushō, having no noticeable modifications to her uniform at all, however Akimoto does have a tendency to roll up the sleeves of her Shihakushō on occasion very much like how her brother does. Personality Akimoto used to be fairly timid and reserved, she didn't like prolonged conversations with individuals she wasn't acquainted with and tended to only confide in people she trusted wholly. However, after facing the ordeal of Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi's attack on the Soul Society and the subsequent time of peace following it, Akimoto has become more open towards strangers, being able to talk to them without becoming awkward, she however, is still reluctant to confide in others unless she knows them very well. Despite her mild timidness, Akimoto can be a rather happy and even excitable individual while she is accompanied by her friends and close associates, becoming somewhat reckless but not to a degree where she becomes a clear burden, however she does often need someone to calm her down while she is in an excitable mood. Akimoto has both a strong sibling relationship with her adopted brother, Kurokawa Tadayoshi and a strong superior-subordinate relationship with her Captain, Haruka Mewokuramasu. In the past, while Kurokawa and Akimoto were fending for themselves, the older brother was very protective of Akimoto, and doted over her to a slight degree, however as they both grew older they both came to rely more on each other and form a strong brother-sister relationship, after Kurokawa's exile, Akimoto disconnected from Kurokawa, becoming somewhat bitter towards him, however after reconciling she forgave him and resumed to have a strong relationship with him, making a habit of trying to contact the Kidō Captain despite him usually being not in direct contact with the Gotei. Akimoto also has a strong relationship with her Captain, usually opting to ask her for any advice she needs, despite Haruka's own tendency to have her subordinates not get to acquainted, to which Akimoto seems to be blissfully unaware of. Powers and Abilities : Akimoto has a basic level of knowledge and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being able to effectively use her Zanpakutō skills alone to fight an opponent for a short period of time, however her movements are very still and unrefined, showing her inexperience. Her fighting style consists of typically textbook and very simple sword slashes and stabs, which while effective are pretty predicable and easy to counter, she also uses her Hakuda to supplement her Zanjutsu skills and add a little bit on unpredictability to her attacks. : Akimoto knows the basics of Hakuda, she is able to fight armed opponents on equal terms with just hand-to-hand combat. She generally uses her Hakuda prowess to supplement her lacking Zanjutsu skills, giving her a slight edge. Akimoto has a small amount of skill in Hakuda, she is able to fight armed opponents on fairly equal terms for a short amount of time without the use of her other methods of combat. Her main style of fighting in Hakuda is in using it in conjunction with her Zanjutsu, allowing her to interrupt the flow of her opponent's attacks with Hakuda or attack from an unsuspecting angle. : Much like her brother, Akimoto has a natural talent for Kidō, and as such, uses it as her main form of combat during battle. Akimoto is able to use most Kidō spells, ranging from low level Kidō to Kidō that is in the 80's level, she is able to fire off numerous lower to mid level Kidō spells without the need for incantations, however, she needs to recite the incantations for higher level spells in order to attain the power and control needed for them, as they drain her energy quickly otherwise. : Initially, Akimoto's skill in Shunpo was standard for her level, being able to quickly maneuver for a short period of time, however she has since trained in her Hohō and improved her skill in Hohō to an expert level, being able to keep up with Lieutenant and even Captain level individuals with a fair amount of effort while being able to conserve her energy. : As a 3rd Seat Officer of the Gotei 13, Akimoto holds a rather high level of Spiritual Power, even for a high Seated Officer, being more akin to that of a Lieutenant, however, as a result of her sizable amount of Spiritual Power, Akimoto has trouble controlling her Spiritual Power in battle, often being unable to conserve her energy effectively while she is going all out. The colour of Akimoto's Reiatsu is green and interestingly her Reiatsu possesses the qualities of the element of wind. Zanpakutō Totsuka no Tsurugi (十拳剣, Ten Fists Sword); When sealed, Akimoto's Zanpakutō appears as a standard Katana that has a green hilt and a square tsuba, the tsuba has rectangular holes on each corner. *'Shikai': It's release command is "Envelop the Skies", Akimoto raises her zanpakutō to the sky. Her Shikai takes the form of a Wakizashi sized sword, the hilt is wrapped with red cloth, there is a ring on the pommel of the sword. The blade itself is rather wide and jagged, the edges of the blade are silver while the middle is black. **'Tentai no Kaze'*(天体の風, Celestial Wind): Akimoto swings her zanpakutō, causing high speed winds to come forth, these winds often overwhelm opponents and send them flying towards wherever the wind takes them. The winds can be resisted with strong enough reiatsu. **'Senpū'*(旋風, Whirlwind): Akimoto raises her zanpakutō high in the air, a tornado starts to envelop the blade, when ready Akimoto swings her zanpakutō, causing the tornado to fly towards the opponent, causing them to get caught up in it. The whirlwind can be resisted with strong reiatsu. **'Katto no Tenkuu Se*'(セエア電流, Slashing Air Current): Akimoto slashes the air, releasing a gust of razor wind, cutting anyone in it's path. The wind can be repelled with strong attacks or strong reiatsu. Stats Category:Shinigami Category:6th Division Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Character Category:Characters